Cult of Personality in English
by x Eu x
Summary: Why with me? Why me? What's the matter? This is a brazilian fic that is transladed to English. Enjoy! --I used a translator, maybe you don't understand my story..., at least read it, please--


**Cult of Personality**

**Fanfiction One shot**

**For: I (My nick is Eu that is I in Portuguese.)**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong, belongs to me to the ****evil one, wants to say, person, who if calls Masashi Kishimoto. (It is clearly that it is written thus) **¬¬

**I dedicated**** myself to write this Fanfiction in 2 languages, Portuguese, who is my Native language, therefore I am Brazilian, and English, who is a universal language. (I speak a little bit of English.)**

**I used a translator to write almost all of this Fanfiction.**

**There will be a lot of errors because the translator is not perfect.**

**Case you likes mine Fanfiction it adds to me as favourite author or at least it leaves a Review.**

"_**A Review Leaves and leaves a happy person. "**_

**Good reading!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In some street of Konoha Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi looked any track that could say where Sasuke was, of this time so were not exited, knew that the possibility to find something was practically null.

Sakura: - Better agent to come back. - Sakura Said, that already was gives to give up forever to look for for the Uchiha.

Naruto: - We go to continue… - Exactly without much Naruto enthusiasm it was made use to looking for. For it, one minute motionless was one minute without looking Sasuke.

Kakashi: - Sakura has Naruto reason, goes to come back toward our houses. - Kakashi really was one shinobi without emotions, but exactly thus it persisted in looking the old Pupil.

Naruto: - You well… They can go, I I go to be plus one pou… - Naruto cannot finish the phrase therefore when it looked at for the side saw Tsunade running in its direction.

Kakashi: - Tsunade… What it makes here?

Tsunade: - Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura! He came back! - It Spoke waiting the reaction of the others.

Kakashi: - Who?

Tsunade: - Uchiha Sasuke!

That age excessively for the Kakashi team, after in such a way effort it comes back.

Naruto: - Sa… Sasuke came back? - Impressed Naruto Spoke.

Tsunade went to answer but she was not necessary, then behind it shinobi came one that it loaded a Katana in its coasts.

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: - Yo!

Naruto: - Sa… Sasuke… - It without believing still Spoke.

Sasuke: - I killed my brother… My revenge was concluded… I go to live my life normally now.

After a small pause the Uchiha continued:

Sasuke: - Naruto… You it was trying to save me but in the end… I came back on account proper, you I did not obtain to save me… _You he is weak._

Those words had echoed in the mind of Naruto. It will be that it was really weak?

Sakura and Kakashi had started to talk with Sasuke, had made it many questions… But Naruto was motionless…

------In the gate kyubi------

Kyubi: - You it heard him… You are weak… With me you will be strong… Very strong… It removes this stamp…

------Naruto's mind------

It will be… That I am weak…

As to obtain the force…

What to make…

Reason I?

------In the gate kyubi------

Naruto: - I find that it is this… I will have to make this…

#Naruto removes the stamp.#

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: - Naruto? You are well?

Until today some people if they ask if the Rasengan that Naruto used in Kakashi meant ''_Yes " _or _"No ''._

Naruto started to liberate one chakra red that it destroyed everything for close…

Kakashi: - The nineth tail of the Kyubi! They run! - Kakashi still Spoke if recouping

after the blow that had led.

All that they were close turn that and had left running.

Naruto: - Force… Much force ... I cannot control me ... But I have force ...

Tsunade: - Kakashi already I called our better shinobis and until the shinobis Suna. (Village of the sand ¬¬)

Kakashi: - I do not know will be the sufficient.

The shinobis of Konoha had arrived, and in less than 5 minutes they had been died for the Kyubi… Or that one would be really Naruto?

A great tumult forms in return of Naruto, practically all of the village was there close.

Kakashi: - The reinforcements of suna have that to arrive soon…

Naruto destroyed Konoha and who tried impediz it finished dying.

Sasuke: - Naruto! What it hears? It comes back to the normal one! You have that s…

#Naruto makes right an arm of chakra in Sasuke.#

Sakura: - Sasuke!

Sakura now tried to hinder that the Uchiha died, meanwhile those that tried to stop the Kyubi died.

Tsunade: - The reinforcements of suna had arrived!

It was truth, the reinforcements had fond, as well as is truth that almost all they had been died in little time.

Tsunade: - We do not go to obtain for it!

Anbu: - In this in case that we precisariamos of a blond one, that knows to invoke sapos and to use rasengan, to stamp the Demon… The problem is that the person that we need IS THE DEMON!

Shikamaru: - You are missed! It is not a demon!

Until today Shikamaru waits the answer of the Anbu. After the damage that Kyubi did in he... He died…

Naruto was being clearly weak and stopped to attack…

Shinobis of the sand: - Kill him!

Tsunade: - Stop! - Well high Tsunade of form Cried out that all had been able to hear.

The great silence if formed. All had looked at for the side and they do not turn a demon… They turn a child fallen in the soil.

In silence some people asked exactly for itself if Naruto had died. The reply she was fast.

In way to all those Naruto people if raised… It looked at everything destroyed in its return spoke:

- Was I that made this? I destroyed everything? I killed all these people?

All little observed with a little of anger and at the same time one of penalty.

Naruto later said something well low, is not certain but I find that it said:

- Who I am? What I am?

Or perhaps it has only asked for a water cup. ¬¬

Soon after speaking, it took off a Kunai of the pocket and said:

- Remember of me…

Nobody gift was filming or recording the event, plus all they affirm that this was the last thing that it said.

Soon after it caught the Kunai and it cut his chest.

- Naruto! - A voice desperate in the multitude Cried out.

Silence was so great that it was possible to hear the tears that touched the soil, that later seemed plus a rain.

All had stopped to cry and had noticed that it finishes to start to rain…

- The sky this crying. - Another person in the multitude Spoke.

Sakura appeared crying and was until where it was the body of Naruto.

Sakura: - You it must have more said something! - It Spoke while she cleaned its tears.

Sakura: - You nothing did not leave stops backwards!

_**Sakura was deceived. In Konoha Naruto it left things kept in the mind of the people.**_

_**In Konoha Naruto **__**left his Legacy.**_

_**In Konoha Naruto**__** left his legend.**_

_**Histories normally do not fin**__**ish, this history are not a exeption. It will only go to finish to be written, in the same way that many other histories finish:**_

_**The **__**End**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Thanks for reading this Fanfiction****, if you liked my Story leave a review, or at least add me to Favorite Author.**

**If you like my story don't see me as a hero.**

_**Heroes l**__**ive histories, I only write them.**_


End file.
